1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices useful for stretching carpets. The present invention is particularly directed towards a cleat-type bracing device affixed firmly in a central position during carpet laying as a holding cleat to which the foot of a rug-stretching jack support member is biased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bracing devices similar to the structure of my invention are not prevalent in past art patents examined. The most pertinent patents appeared in the classes and subclasses: 294/8.6, 254/200, 212, 213, 210, and 209.
Patents which I considered most pertinent to my device included the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 328,653, dated Oct. 20, 1885, issued to Coble shows a carpet stretcher using a hook and pull device.
A patent issued to McCornack, U.S. Pat. No. 409,647, dated Aug. 20, 1889, illustrates a carpet stretcher using a hook and a cleated pad.
The McBeth device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 965,118, issued July 19, 1910, is a spiked platform with a cord and handle as the levering method.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,440, dated Dec. 19, 1972, issued to Ross illustrates a carpet stretcher with an adjustable arm and base for levering against a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,157 issued to Szymanski on July 24, 1973, illustrates a triangular plate fitted with two adjustable levering arms useful for supporting the rug stretcher against two walls.
The carpet stretcher shown in the Youngman patent of Feb. 22, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,879, is in the form of a pneumatic activated framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,725, dated Apr. 9, 1985, to Talavera shows a framed platform centrally fitted with a moveable center piece having holding spikes and a levering handle for repairing carpets.
My invention in structure or method was not demonstrated in the foregoing past-art patents which to my knowledged are most pertinent to my invention.